1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an exposure member, such as an LED head, which has a plurality of blinking sections (intermittent light-emitting sections).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional image forming apparatus, which exposes a photoconductive (photosensitive) drum with a LED head, there is known an image forming apparatus provided with a support frame which supports the LED head and a roller arranged between the support frame and the photoconductive drum. In this technique, a roller rotatably provided on the support frame is brought into contact with the photoconductive drum to thereby maintain a spacing distance, between the LED head and the photoconductive drum, in the optical axis direction.
In this technique, it is preferable that the support frame and the roller are made of resin in view of the easiness of production and the cost, and that the shaft of the roller (roller shaft) is made of metal in view of the precision and durability. However, when the roller shaft is made of metal, the part or component around the roller shaft is made of resin. Accordingly, the roller shaft is in a state that the roller shaft is not electrically grounded (a state that the roller shaft is electrically floated). In this case, there is a fear that the roller shaft might function as a kind of antenna and radiate the electromagnetic wave which the roller shaft received from the outside.
Further, when the electromagnetic wave is radiated from the roller shaft in such a manner, there is a fear that the LED head disposed around the roller shaft might malfunction and/or any noise might be generated. Furthermore, since the roller shaft is arranged very closely to the LED head and the photoconductive drum, there is a problem such that when a grounding part is attached to the roller shaft, any other part cannot be arranged.